


Properly Punish a Berserker

by villrdreki



Category: Dragons: Defenders of Berk - Fandom, Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dagur!Bottom, Hiccup!Dom, M/M, Orgasm, Punishment, Spanking, Spanking Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villrdreki/pseuds/villrdreki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup was tired of being treated the way he was to Dagur. Today he was going to show the Berserker what its like to be punished, Properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Properly Punish a Berserker

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble i wrote on tumblr so please bear with me and my terrible writing skills.

The Berkian would be smirking as he looked at Dagur. He finally caught the Berserker and had his wrists chained and everything stripped of him well except for a shirt and a pair of pants right? 

For years Hiccup was sick and tired of being bullied by this one. Especially when Dagur showed him what sexual things to do. Hiccup hated it. Well no after that moment he wanted to top Dagur punish him. 

Everyone in Berk was Asleep. No one was up and Dagur was hanging. The tiny Hooligan walks over to Dagur. “This time Dagur… I’m going to show you how its really done” he left the small prison for a moment to come back with paddle. 

The Berserkers mossy green eyes widened. No what was he going to do. This actually got him a bit aroused seeing Hiccup so Dominate. He tried to not show any mercy and keep his mouth shut. The next thing the boy did was unexpected.

The Hooligan had yanked off Dagurs pants to expose the ripe ass. He touched the toned muscle only to gain a slight moan from the red head only to blush at what happened. Hiccup smile grew. “You liked that Dagur. Your ass being touched”

"N-no! You heard wrong! I-it was a moan of… of DENIAL" he exclaimed. THWACK! The Berserker yelped in pain but there was a slight sting in pleasure. "Whats that Dagur?" 

"I-it was really Hiccup" the boy lied. Hiccup would then try to use more force and whack the older boys ass with the Paddle earning a slight louder smack off the ass cheeks. The Berserker bit his bottom lip as tears started to pool but that’s not what else was happening. His cock was hardening from he pain. 

Hiccup noticed this. “Ah so you like pain too huh Dagur” the Berserker would look down cursing and tried to pull it off “w-what are you talking about?” he laughed nervously. THWACK! This one was much harder. 

"AHH!" the boy yelled and then a series of smacks and whacks were being done to his ass. Gods above this was going no where. Fuck fuck! He moans and gives into Hiccup. "Y-yes! GODS YES!" he moans. 

The smaller boy was already having fun. He then grabs the Berserkes cock in his hand and jerks him and kneels in front to suck the head. The young Chief didn’t expect that at all. Not one bit. He whines and whimpers. The tiny mouth around his heat. Hes had women suck him before but this was Hiccup. His brother, his enemy and his forever crush. He was just about to cum when Hiccup pulled away. 

"Now you’ll cum" suddenly the loudest and most hardest THWACK echoed the prison in which the Berserker hissed as he began to cum all over the floor, His legs shaking as he fell. He dangled by his wrists as he panted and nearly passed out.

The hooligan would lick the head clean after it laid flaccid. “Tomorrow were bathing you” he walked out proud of his work


End file.
